


The Way We Were

by giors1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Movie Plot AU, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giors1/pseuds/giors1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York. Love. And something that wasn’t probably meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Were

**Author's Note:**

> A brief rewriting of the last scene of the movie The Way We Were. Dialogues are mostly the same from the movie, with the simple substitution of the main characters. 
> 
> I don't own Once Upon a Time, The Way We Were (dialogues, characters, soundtrack). I just own my outrageous attitude of playing with this masterpiece.

There had been thousands of cars crossing her path that day, but somehow it was a particular taxi, parked in front of the Plaza Hotel, which captured randomly her attention.

Emma Swan could just smile, when she saw the person getting out of that yellow car; she smiled, because there was a moment in her life when having that person near her yellow car had been the most precious privilege she could have ever had.

Months ago.

Years ago.

She couldn’t think of the cons and pros of what she was about to do, she could just cross the street and reach that taxi.

Regina Mills.

When they got closer, not a single second of hesitation interrupted their hug, their tender Hi.

Another woman, whom Emma had seen a lot of times on tv, was with them. Regina introduced her. Carrie Lynn Bredford. District Judge. Her smile was radiant, and the way she shook her Emma’s hand was self confident and welcoming. She knew who Emma was.

"You don’t have it ironed anymore" Emma, confused, answered back with a simple "What?"

"Your hair" Her hair were curly again, those days. Like her first weeks in Storybrooke.

"No, I don’t."

Regina looked exactly like she remembered; same hair, same make up, same proud look in her eyes. But it was her smile that amazed Emma.

“It’s pretty”. Regina stated with sincerity, never losing that smile.

"Thank you"

Regina’s ability to change subject in a couple of seconds came out again, when she asked, like a caring old friend, if Emma was still married. She still was, of course.

"And what are you doing here in New York?"

"Carrie is here for a meeting, and I’m still trying to convince her that we should take some time off, sometimes, and come here not just for work…"

Carrie smiled, probably after having heard that complain for the millionth time, that day.

"Your taxi is here, Madam". The porter, taking advantage of a moment of silence, gently interrupted that exchange of warm smiles.

Emma didn’t want to steal more time, happy enough of having had the chance to meet again the woman who, a few years before, changed her life.

"I’m sorry, but I really have to leave, now. I’m late and…" she breathed deeply and smiled again, "…it has been great to see you both".

When Emma walked away, crossing again the street just to take a walk in Central Park, the last thing she expected was a hand grabbing her arm.

"You never give up, do you?" Emma needed some time to think; she had been good enough to manage that unexpected meeting, to look confident and relaxed. But talking now, with Regina staring at her, requested a few more deep breaths and will to control every move.

Her answer came out sardonic. “Only when I’m absolutely forced to. But I’m a very good loser”.

Regina nodded. “Better than I am”

"Well…" said Emma with a bit of sadness in her eyes, "…I’ve had more practise".

But suddenly her tone changed, regaining again that sincere smile and happiness she had shown before. “Your girl is lovely, Regina. Bring her for a drink, when you come back…”

This time, it was Regina who was forced to deal with a slight change of emotions in her eyes. “I can’t…”

Emma understood.

" I know", she answered, but she couldn’t stop her hand from reaching one of Regina’s dark locks. The hug that followed was the sincere act, silently decided by both, of declaring the very end of what had happened between them. Bad things, but mostly good moments.

When they parted, it was Regina’s turn to ask something. A question which had tortured her mind for ages.

"How is he?"

"He’s just beautiful. You would be so proud of him".

Regina just did what she had been taught to do all her life, except for the months she had lived with Emma: holding back tears. “I’m glad”.

Their life together was a long lost memory, so as their love.

Somehow, Emma’s laughter still made her smile, from time to time.

Emma. Beautiful and painful to remember.

"See you, Emma"

"See you, Regina"


End file.
